guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Cipher of Melandru
One location is in a dirt circle next to a group of Ceratadon, It would be best to pull the facet away from them or kill them then the facet, as the Ceratadon have very heavy earth magic spikes and Sliver Armor which can instantly take down a tank and eventually the whole team. If you have trouble taking down the facet, try to refrain from using conditions/hexes on it, as Melandru's Resilience will help him level the playing field if you stack conditions/hexes. Psychaotic 05:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It seems to change every time. I was zoning in and out while farming and sometimes I would be really close to it, other times I wouldn't even make the divination bar fill. --Heelz 01:57, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Map of spawn locations Noticed a map with some possible spawn locations for the Facet has recently been included, personally from my own testing it appears to be entirely random rather than specific "spawn spots". Besides which, since there's already the "getting warmer / colder" device, not really see the benefit of maintaining maps since each time going to have to discover where the Facet is anyway. However, before just removing the image without comment, wanted to get a gauge on what the general feeling is towards this. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :I find the Divination to be next to useless since you have to be within about one radar of the spot before it even registers anything...but yeah, from my experience also, the spawn points are completely random, though they do seem to switch upon zoning. (T/ ) 01:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, some people advocate continually rezoning until you get a spawn which is nearby, though question the amount of time spent rezoning multiple times verses just getting on with it and just find the facet as to which is the quicker, does seem to come down to plain luck. I tested each of these Cipher quests many times (so, so many times) trying to detect a pattern or if consistent spawn locations, nothing obvious came out of it. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::I've made it hoping it would help some and that the map can be improved, as I've do some run to the exact same location, thought after a while, we could have every possible locations.. but if you think that's useless, feel free to delete it (I won't blame you :) ).. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 07:54, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Was a nice idea, deserves a at least. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:14, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Divination Just for the record, it turns red after 50%--Fighterbitsj 13:43, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Dumbass description....when I saw the teal I thought I was in wrong way. ::You mean teal means ur getting closer??!?! *says lots of bad words* Jububju 15:23, 19 March 2008 (UTC) If Anyone Could Post a Map.. If anyone could post a map of this it would be great. I'm gonna do it and probably screen it and post it right quick. 99.145.249.34--Katina Healbot :As said before, the spawn points are completely random. Cress Arvein(Talk) 14:32, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Orly? On most-every Cipher there are ~4 different, set spawn points. If I get thins quest, ever again, I'll check for a pattern of some kind... But that'll take a while >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 14:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Miniature? Once when Shing Jea Sherman was following me around he said something along the lines of "Keep fighting like that and I'll make sure they make a miniature out of you!" Possible hint about a future update, or just his usual useless rambling? Prodigy 23:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Rambling. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Add a note That the spawn locations the same for every character on one account. I ended up in the exact same place for every spawn--Relyk 02:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :That's just pure luck. Heck, the spawn locations aren't even in the same place for each character: whenever you zone in it's in a random spot. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:48, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::2 bad it happened for all the bosses :)--Relyk 01:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC)